


The Cloakroom

by ChocolateandBooks



Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlesbatch- Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bafta Awards 2015, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, hiddlesbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateandBooks/pseuds/ChocolateandBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Ben get it on at the Baftas 2015 afterparty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cloakroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrunetteBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteBookworm/gifts).



> Inspired by that photo of Ben and Tom at the Baftas, and by BrunetteBookworm's urging to write some smut. Enjoy.

Tom and Ben stumbled into the cloakroom, giggling. The noise of the afterparty subsided to a dull roar as Tom shut and locked the door. The room appeared to be a converted powder room. Soft lighting and mirrored sinks were partly hidden by the large rack of coats. The couch held some coats too, and Tom pulled them off, draping them quickly over the rack. Ben fell back onto the couch, grinning.

“About time. Sophie left a while ago. She sends her regards, by the way- I’m to tell you not to send me home until I’ve been well shagged.”

Tom chuckled. “Happy to oblige. God knows your lady needs a rest.”

Ben glanced around the room as he pulled off his shoes.

“What if someone needs their coat?”

Tom smiled as he paced towards Ben, his hips swaying in the strut that Ben found so damn attractive.

“Then Luke will stall them. He’s standing guard outside.”

Tom toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his jacket as he stalked to the couch, letting it drop to the floor. Ben stripped off his jacket, and put his fingers to his pants button- but Tom got there first.

“Allow me, darling.”

Ben shivered as Tom’s long fingers stroked down the fly, feeling his cock becoming half hard. He had missed this. Tom slowly unzipped him and pulled his trousers down Ben’s legs. Ben did the same for Tom, and pulled him onto the couch into a long kiss. Tom hummed happily, grinding his naked erection against Ben’s, which was straining against the soft cage of his boxer briefs. Ben chuckled into Tom’s mouth, pulling off to nibble his way down the man’s neck. He tasted of sweat and aftershave. Choosing a spot below his collarbone, Ben started sucking a bruise into Tom’s skin while his hands stroked over Tom’s ass.

“No underwear? Really Tom?”

The actor laughed as he pulled back a little, stroking his fingers across Ben’s hip, skating his fingers around the edges of the briefs.

“You know I like to be unrestrained.”

Tom’s fingers kept skimming lightly over Ben’s ass, his hipbones, under his waistband, but never quite touching where Ben wanted. He groaned, nipping the top of Tom’s shoulder as he unfastened the top buttons of the man’s shirt.

“Come on just fucking touch me!”

“I am touching you,” Tom said, and Ben could hear the smile in his voice.

Ben pinched Tom’s ass and bit his earlobe, eliciting a gasp.

“Touch my cock,” he growled darkly.

Tom licked a stripe up Ben’s neck and blew on his skin. His hand palmed the front of Ben’s boxers and Ben moaned, pushing into Tom’s large hand.

“Better?” Tom whispered in his ear, slipping his hand in and pulling Ben’s cock out of his briefs.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed as Tom’s large warm palm encircled his cock, giving it a gentle pull.

Tom pushed Ben back against the arm of the couch, other hand still wrapped around the actor’s cock. Giving him gentle strokes, he started unbuttoning Ben’s shirt with his other hand, long fingers making quick work of the familiar task. Ben groaned again, head falling back against the couch arm.

“Good god.”

“Yes?” Tom replied cheekily, pulling Ben’s shirt off his arms and tossing it to the floor.

Straddling Ben’s thighs, he eyed Ben’s pale chest with delight, leaning down to lick a nipple. Ben let out a soft cry and arched his back, pushing his hips into Tom’s hand.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Tom murmured, nipping and licking Ben’s nipples, drawing lines with his tongue across Ben’s chest.

Reaching past the arm Tom had pressed into the couch for balance, Ben pulled at Tom’s shirt.

“Get this off, I want to see all of you,” he said roughly, trying to focus past the feeling of Tom’s hand stroking up and down his length.

Tom patted Ben’s fumbling fingers away and leant back, unbuttoning his own shirt with his free hand. His hand left Ben’s cock for only a moment as he pulled his shirt off, and Ben let out a happy sigh as he felt it come back. Tom wrapped his hand around Ben’s cock, pulling it slowly, then gently, rubbing his thumb across the head, smearing Ben’s precome onto his palm. Every time Ben tried to relax into a rhythm Tom changed it, making Ben moan with frustration.

“You are such a fucking tease!” Ben gasped, trying to pull Tom closer.

Tom grabbed Ben’s wrists in his large hand and pinned them above his head, leaning on them as he continued. A sharp wave of arousal shot up Ben’s spine and he whimpered and swore. Ben could feel Tom’s cock hard against the crease of his ass, sliding back and forth with the strokes of Tom’s hand.

“Tom please,” Ben moaned, and he felt Tom’s hand falter, then move into a faster rhythm, squeezing him harder.

Tom leaned closer and started whispering in his ear.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this? Sitting through the awards ceremony, knowing you were a few rows behind me. Presenting on stage and seeing you looking so fucking hot in your tux. I imagined feeling up that ass of yours, sliding my hands under your clothes and stroking every inch of your skin, making you moan and lose control and-“

“-Fuck I’m close,” Ben whimpered, “kiss me!”

Tom’s hand released Ben’s wrists and he pulled Ben up into a kiss, sliding his tongue aggressively into Ben’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip. Ben could taste champagne and desire and feel Tom’s cock pressing along his ass and his hand still pumping Ben’s cock and Tom growled into his mouth and Ben shuddered and let go, pulsing over Tom’s hand and over his stomach and moaning back into Tom’s mouth.

Ben sighed happily, softly kissing Tom’s mouth and jawline. He could still feel Tom’s erection hard against him, and Tom whimpered a little as Ben licked his neck.

“Your turn, sweetheart,” Ben whispered in Tom’s ear, blowing on it just to see Tom shudder.

He looked down at the mess on his lap. Tom grinned, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it.

“Wait a sec.”

He leaned back and with his long arms, managed to grab the hem of his jacket and pull it back towards him. Using his clean hand, he fished a bunch of white party napkins out of the pocket and held them up with a flourish. Ben grinned as he took them and began to mop up.

“You were prepared.”

“Well it’s only fair, you sorted it last time.”

Tom spoke lightly, but Ben could see the slightly glazed look in his eyes as his cock still throbbed against Ben’s leg. Ben finished cleaning up and tossed the mess to the side of the couch. Tom was already guiding Ben’s hand to his cock, but Ben stopped him.

“Not this time love.”

Ben extricated himself from Tom’s long limbs and knelt on the soft carpet, pulling Tom round to face him. He pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. Tom’s erection was right in front of his face, and Ben licked a slow stripe from the base to the tip.

“FUCK!”

Tom fell back against the couch back, eyes fully glazed over. Ben grinned. He clenched a hand around the base of Tom’s cock, and started exploring it with his tongue. Licking up and around each vein, swirling his tongue around the head and darting his tongue into the slit.

Tom screwed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into the couch cushions, desperate not to lose it so early on. But the feel of Ben’s warm wet tongue was exquisite. Ben blew on his cock, all the areas he had explored with his tongue tingled at the temperature change. He whimpered, leaning forward to grab Ben’s hair.

“None of that,” Ben growled. “Put your hands under your thighs and keep them there.”

Tom obeyed, gasping as the tip of his cock was suddenly engulfed in the warm wet heat of Ben’s mouth. He sucked and went lower, his lips forming a perfect Cupid’s bow around Tom’s cock. Ben pulled off and caught his gaze, his beautiful eyes shining blue-green in the soft light.

“Watch me. Don’t you dare look away.”

Tom nodded, he didn’t think he could speak right now. He stared into Ben’s eyes as the man slowly lowered his mouth further, taking more and more cock into that wet heat. He sucked and licked his way down, then drew back up quickly, pulling a strangled moan from Tom’s lips. He couldn’t help but push his hips a little into Ben’s mouth, but Ben reached a hand up and pressed on his hips, giving him a stern look. Tom subsided, still keeping his hands under his thighs, thrumming with the need to move. Ben began a slow rhythm, bobbing up and down, never breaking eye contact. His throat relaxed and he went faster, taking almost all of Tom’s cock into his mouth.

Tom suddenly realised that the low keening noise was coming from him. Ben’s eyes looked pleased, he sucked harder and Tom had to bite his lips to keep from yelling incoherently. It was taking all his strength to stay still and maintain eye contact. Suddenly he felt Ben’s fingers caressing his balls. He dug his feet into the carpet and slowly edged forward on the couch cushion. Ben’s hand moved further back, stroking and pressing down his perineum. Fingers slipped between skin and couch and started circling his asshole.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Tom choked, “Don’t fucking stop you beautiful man your mouth is so good and perfect and wonderful-“

He felt Ben’s finger breach his ass and he came undone, pulsing into Ben’s throat and sobbing with release. Ben swallowed, pulled off with a pop and rose up to kiss Tom thoroughly, stroking his back as he came back to himself.

Tom ran his hands down Ben’s back, squeezing his ass.

“You were perfect darling,” he murmured.

Ben grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.

“You did pretty well yourself.”

Tom smoothed Ben’s hair back.

“Let’s get dressed, shall we?”

Luke waited patiently outside the door, feeling relieved when he heard the soft knock come from the inside. He stuck his head in, and gave the men a brief look over, checking their bow ties and shirts were all fastened correctly. They were, and he gave Tom a sharp nod.

“You’re good to go.”

He stepped in front of the door, blocking the view of party guests as Tom and Ben filed out. They headed across the room, stopping when someone yelled:

“Ben! Tom! A picture please?”

Tom grinned at Ben, turning into his body a little.

“Shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I have more over at my other AO3 account, WordsandChocolate.  
> 


End file.
